In multicast and broadcast applications, data are transmitted from a server to multiple receivers over wired and/or wireless networks. A multicast system as used herein is a system in which a server transmits the same data to multiple receivers simultaneously, where the receivers form a subset of all the receivers up to and including all of the receivers. A broadcast system is a system in which a server transmits the same data to all of the receivers simultaneously. That is, a multicast system by definition can include a broadcast system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Currently, people receive EAS alerts (notifications, messages, alarms) using their telephone (e.g., reverse 911 systems), AM/FM radio, or via dedicated weather alert radios. However, if the TV or radio are not turned on, then the EAS notifications will not be detected. Thus, a problem addressed by the proposed method and apparatus is to provide EAS notifications within a residence or small commercial environment using enhanced detection devices. Such enhanced detection devices include a network adapter in order to communicate with devices using wireless local area network technology to receive EAS notifications. It should be obvious that devices that can receive EAS notifications can also forward such EAS notifications to other devices such as other enhanced detectors.